El Nombre de la Flor
by UmiSora
Summary: Secuela de Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai. Dedicada especialmente a la evolución de la relación entre Tsuruko y Yukiatsu.
1. Introducción

**Recuerdo y Olvido**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Introducción**

Anaru y Tsuruko caminaban de vuelta al casco urbano de la ciudad de Chichibú, Yukiatsu y Jintan cerraban la marcha, acababan de salir de la primera fiesta que se había celebrado en honor de Menma desde su despedida, ya era muy tarde.

_-Oye Tsuruko…-murmuró Anaru._

Ella la miró con cierta resignación, sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.

_-¿Cuando dijiste que te habías adelantado te referías a…?_

A pesar de lo que Anaru esperaba Tsuruko no terminó su frase, simplemente se quedó mirándola.

_-¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos a Yukiatsu?-preguntó Anaru al fin._

Ambas giraron la cabeza para asegurarse que los chicos no las estuvieran escuchando.

_-Así es-respondió Tsuruko serenamente volviendo la vista al frente._

_-¿Y?-exclamó Anaru sobrecogida._

_-¿Y?-repitió Tsuruko sin ponerle mucha atención._

_-¿Qué respondió?_

_-No escuché su respuesta._

_-¿Qué?-gritó Anaru impaciente-¿Por qué? ¡Qué tonta, Tsuruko!_

Jintan y Yukiatsu las miraron extrañados.

_-Disimula-murmuró Tsuruko entre dientes._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó Anaru sonrojada._

_-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Jintan acercándose a ellas._

_-¡No es nada!-replicó Anaru apresuradamente agitando los brazos para alejarlo._

Tsuruko que era mucho más relajada, se separó delicadamente del grupo.

_-Me voy por aquí, buenas noches._

_-Nos vemos-se despidió Yukiatsu._

Pero no se despedía de Tsuruko, se despedía de Anaru y Jintan, Tsuruko lo miró sobresaltada.

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-También voy para allá-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Tu casa queda por allá-replicó Tsuruko señalando la dirección opuesta._

_-Tomaré el tren-respondió Yukiatsu._

_-Pero…_

_-Deja de replicar-respondió Yukiatsu perdiendo la paciencia-Vamos._

Comenzó a caminar delante de ella, que no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

_-Nos vemos-se despidió nuevamente de los otros dos._

_-Adiós-sonrió Jintan._

Anaru contuvo la risa. Ella y Jintan siguieron su camino.

_-Parece que les va bien ¿Verdad?-comentó ella en un intento de generar conversación con Jintan._

_-¿No decían que el reemplazo para Yukiatsu eras tú?-respondió Jintan distraídamente._

_-Eso cree Tsuruko-respondió ella-Pero Yukiatsu nunca me ha tomado en serio, era más por diversión._

_-Pero ¿No te invitó a salir?-dijo Jintan._

_-Pero no fue en serio._

_-Ya veo…_

Mientras tanto, Yukiatsu y Tsuruko caminaban hacia la estación de trenes, si bien Tsuruko iba relajada y de hecho, algo distraída, Yukiatsu rememoraba su reciente confesión, había sido en un escenario similar, caminando desde la estación de trenes, Tsuruko se había rezagado un poco y antes de que él alcanzara a girarse para mirarla ella había dicho sin preámbulos que lo amaba, él se había quedado pasmado un momento, pero cuando iba a responderle Tsuruko le había dicho que no era necesario, que no esperaba ninguna respuesta, que sólo quería decirlo y se había marchado sin mirar atrás. Yukiatsu no podía dejar de pensar en eso ¿Qué le habría respondido? Él había amado mucho a Menma, pero ella ya no estaba y las cosas habían cambiado, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué era Tsuruko para él? ¿Qué sentía por ella?

Ella subió al tren, se sentó, como de costumbre sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Yukiatsu, como siempre, se sentó al respaldo de ella.

_-Oye Tsuruko…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Sobre lo que me dijiste… _

_-Déjalo-replicó ella-No necesitas decir nada._

Yukiatsu se quedó callado casi todo el trayecto. Llegaron a una estación, Tsuruko se incorporó.

_-Te veo en la escuela._

Yukiatsu se incorporó de un salto.

_-Te acompañaré a tu casa._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tsuruko extrañada._

_-Ya es muy tarde-respondió Yukiatsu-No es seguro que estés sola en la calle a estas horas._

Tsuruko se encogió de hombros y salió, Yukiatsu salió tras ella y caminaron hasta su casa.

_-Gracias-sonrió Tsuruko al llegar-Nos vemos en la escuela._

_-¿Irás mañana?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Dijiste que aún no estaba terminado._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-El cuadro._

_-Ah sí…-murmuró Tsuruko-Supongo que si iré._

_-Nos vemos mañana entonces-sonrió Yukiatsu._

Tsuruko asintió sonriendo y se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

_-Tsuruko._

Ella se volvió, Yukiatsu le daba la espalda.

_-Lamento mucho haberte lastimado._

_-No lo hagas-respondió ella-Fui yo la que quiso mantener las cosas así._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó él-¿Por qué decidiste mantener las cosas así?_

_-Porque me daba miedo hacerte daño._

Yukiatsu se volvió sobresaltado.

_-Pero… La que más daño ha recibido has sido tú._

_-Así parece-sonrió ella-Pero no te culpo por eso._

_-Deberías._

_-No seas tonto, Yukiatsu-replicó ella-No te atormentes sin razón._

Él suspiró apesadumbrado.

_-Yo sólo pensaba en Menma y en mí mismo… Nunca miré alrededor… Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos…_

_-No tenías porque-respondió ella-Descuida, así está bien._

_-Pero…_

_-Yukiatsu-replicó Tsuruko-De verdad, esto no es necesario._

_-Pero mereces una respuesta-replicó él._

_-Supongo que sí-respondió Tsuruko-Pero no la necesito._

_-¿Estás segura?_

Tsuruko sonrió y asintió.

• •

El verano había llegado a su fin y era otro día de clases como cualquier otro, Tsuruko estaba muy concentrada tomando apuntes cuando escuchó su nombre.

_-Disculpe profesora ¿Esta es la clase de Tsurumi Chiriko-san?_

Era uno de los coordinadores de la escuela, todos se volvieron hacia ella, que se levantó de inmediato.

_-Soy yo._

_-Ven conmigo un momento, por favor-dijo el coordinador-Y trae tus cosas._

Eso generó murmullos de curiosidad entre los alumnos, Yukiatsu no pudo evitar preocuparse, la siguió con la vista mientras ella atravesó el salón, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Para mayor inquietud, Tsuruko no regresó en todo el resto de la jornada. Yukiatsu no pudo evitar estar pensativo cuando iba de camino a la estación, subió al tren y para su sorpresa la vio en un vagón más adelante.

_-¡Tsuruko!_

Ella no lo escuchó, llevaba audífonos y estaba muy concentrada en su lectura. Yukiatsu fue hacia ella y se sentó enfrente.

_-¡Hola!-saludó con un gesto de la mano._

_-Yukiatsu-murmuró ella sorprendida quitándose los audífonos._

_-¿Por qué no regresaste a clase?-preguntó él._

_-Estaba ocupada en otras cosas-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Qué cosas? ¿Para qué te llamó el coordinador?_

Tsuruko suspiró.

_-Me han postulado para una beca en el Instituto Técnico Superior de Chichibú._

Yukiatsu se sobresaltó, era el instituto más prestigioso de la región pero quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad, muy lejos de donde la zona en la que vivían.

_-Felicitaciones-dijo él a pesar del sinsabor que le generaba la noticia-¿La aceptarás?_

_-Ya me he presentado a la convocatoria-replicó Tsuruko restándole importancia al asunto-La próxima semana me dan los resultados._

_-Pero queda muy lejos de aquí-dijo Yukiatsu-¿Qué harás?_

_-Aún no he pensado en eso, todo ha sido muy repentino-respondió Tsuruko._

_-Y si la consigues ¿Cuando iniciarías tus estudios?_

_-El próximo semestre-respondió Tsuruko._

_-Eso…-murmuró Yukiatsu-Es muy pronto…_

Tsuruko se encogió de hombros y siguió con su lectura.


	2. Capítulo 1

**El Nombre de la Flor**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 1**

**Seis meses después…**

El plazo que se había dado para olvidar su amor no correspondido estaba por concluir, ya casi había pasado un año desde la despedida de Menma en el bosque y ese era el plazo que Tsuruko se había auto-impuesto para cerrar su ciclo con Yukiatsu, al final de cuentas él nunca la había dado una respuesta, así que Tsuruko se había decidido finalmente, se negaba a seguir esperando, después de todo Yukiatsu no le correspondería nunca y ella lo sabía desde el principio.

Desde la partida de Menma las cosas habían tomado su lugar, todos se habían permitido continuar con sus caminos, Jintan había regresado a la escuela y se había puesto al corriente con sus estudios, Poppo había tomado estudios por correspondencia y le iba muy bien en eso, Anaru por su parte, era la viva representación de la perseverancia, seguía amando a Jintan y seguía incondicional a su lado, esperando que algún día él llegara a amarla igual. Yukiatsu seguía siendo el guapo, inteligente y popular chico de siempre y la despedida final de Menma lo había sanado pero Tsuruko, por su parte, había comenzado a distanciarse poco a poco de él desde que se impuso el plazo para superarlo, de ese modo él no notaría cuando ella desapareciera definitivamente de su vida.

Una mañana lluviosa llegaba a su fin, acababa de dar inicio el segundo semestre, la jornada había sido pesada y extenuante, Yukiatsu estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, tal fue su distracción que no notó en qué momento Tsuruko se marchó, en realidad el salón ya estaba casi vacío, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salir, quizás si se daba prisa la alcanzaría en la puerta principal o si tenía suerte de camino a la estación de trenes. Una nota cayó al sacar sus zapatos de su casillero, al levantarla se percató que se trataba de una carta de amor, era habitual para él recibirlas, las chicas de la escuela se habían rendido de intentar obtener ayuda por parte de Tsuruko y habían optado por dejarle cartas en el casillero, si bien él procuraba ignorarlas cuando hablaban de él, le tomaban fotos o lo seguían por los pasillos, no le gustaba ser desconsiderado, siempre acudía a las citas que le ponían en las cartas y las rechazaba con la mayor delicadeza posible. Ese día no sería la excepción, dio la vuelta al edificio y vio a la chica que lo esperaba en la parte trasera, donde quedaban ocultos de miradas curiosas.

_-Matsuyuki-kun-saludó ella._

_-Hola-respondió él._

_-¿Leíste mi carta?-preguntó ella con aprehensión._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y?_

_-Lo lamento-se disculpó Yukiatsu, era casi un libreto para él, siempre daba la misma respuesta-Eres una chica muy bonita, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, tú mereces algo mejor._

_-Le dices lo mismo a todas-replicó ella._

Yukiatsu no pudo evitar una mueca irónica, era verdad.

_-¿Es por Tsurumi-san, verdad?_

Él se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso a él. A Tsuruko siempre se lo habían echado en cara pero a él nunca se habían atrevido a preguntarle al respecto.

_-¿Tsurumi?-repitió._

_-Sí, siempre estás con ella-respondió la chica con rapidez -Es tan injusto…_

_-¿Injusto?-repitió Yukiatsu sin comprender._

_-¡Ella no te merece!-exclamó la chica sin poder contenerse-¡Ni siquiera te mira! ¡No le importas nada y aún así tú andas con ella!_

Yukiatsu contuvo una carcajada.

_-¿No decían el año pasado que ella se daba importancia porque podía estar siempre conmigo?-preguntó riendo._

_-Sí, así era antes... Pero ya no…_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Yukiatsu desconcertado._

_-¿No lo has notado?-replicó ella de inmediato-Tsurumi-san ha cambiado mucho. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Es como si le fastidiara tu compañía-explicó la chica-Es tan malagradecida y elitista._

_-No tienes idea de lo que hablas…-murmuró Yukiatsu un poco molesto._

_-Matsuyuki-kun…_

Yukiatsu negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, no alcanzaba a entender porque le había molestado tanto la alusión, sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse, si se daba prisa alcanzaría a Tsuruko en la estación del tren.

_-Matsuyuki-kun, eres tú el que merece algo mejor-dijo la chica a la desesperada-Si me dieras la oportunidad… Es que yo… ¡Te amo Matsuyuki-kun!_

_-Lo que tú crees amar es la imagen que tienes de mi-la interrumpió Yukiatsu sin volverse-Tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que soy en realidad, si lo supieras te darías cuenta que si mereces algo mejor._

_-¡Es Tsurumi-san la que no te merece, Matsuyuki-kun!-replicó la chica._

_-Si vamos a ello-sonrió Yukiatsu-Soy yo el que no la merezco a ella._

Dio la vuelta al edificio y salió de la escuela, suspiró con resignación, no tenía caso correr, había pasado mucho tiempo, Tsuruko ya debía estar en su casa, mientras caminaba recibió un mensaje en su celular.

_- Mañana reunión en la base secreta al anochecer. Trae comida. Poppo. _

Yukiatsu escribió a Tsuruko inmediatamente.

_- ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Poppo? ¿Vas a ir? _

No recibió respuesta, resopló con irritación, ya llevaba tiempo que Tsuruko se portaba así, no le devolvía las llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes, cuando se reunían con los demás en la base secreta o bien nunca llegaba o se iba temprano, llevaba meses en la misma tónica y eso cada vez le molestaba más.

Tsuruko no fue a la escuela al día siguiente, eso no hizo más que incrementar la molestia de Yukiatsu, al terminar la jornada de clases fue directamente a la base secreta, encontró a Poppo y a Anaru limpiando el sitio para la reunión.

_-¡Hola!_

_-¡Yukiatsu!-saludó Poppo alegremente-¡Primera vez que llegas temprano!_

_-Hola Yukiatsu-saludó Anaru distraídamente._

_-¿Tsuruko ya llegó?-preguntó él de inmediato._

_-Creímos que vendría contigo-respondió Anaru._

_-No, me está evitando-respondió Yukiatsu diciendo sus molestias en voz alta por primera vez-Ya lleva tiempo portándose así, algo le sucede, me inquieta._

_-¿No crees que es mejor así?-preguntó Anaru._

Yukiatsu y Poppo la miraron desconcertados.

_-¿Mejor? –exclamó Yukiatsu indignado-¿De qué hablas?_

_-¿No crees que es justo para ella?_

_-¿Justo?-exclamó Yukiatsu endureciendo aún más el gesto._

_-Yukiatsu…-murmuró Poppo colocándose disimuladamente entre él y Anaru, sabía que Yukiatsu tendía a explotar con facilidad._

_-Si-respondió Anaru sin dejarse intimidar-Es justo que le permitas olvidarte ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si estás a su lado a todas horas?_

_-¿Y qué autoridad moral tienes tú para decirme eso?-replicó Yukiatsu ofuscado-Si te la pasas detrás de Jintan todo el tiempo._

_-Jintan y yo somos amigos-respondió Anaru-Y no niego que guardo esperanzas, pero él me conoce y se preocupa por mí, en cambio tú…_

_-¿Estás insinuando que Tsuruko no me importa? ¿Qué no la conozco?-replicó Yukiatsu acercándosele._

Poppo lo sostuvo gentilmente del hombro para evitar que se acercara más.

_-¡Si te importara como dices le habrías dado una respuesta! ¡Lleva un año esperando por eso! ¡Eres muy egoísta, Yukiatsu!-respondió Anaru._

Yukiatsu se quedó pasmado sin saber que responder.

_-Si de verdad te preocuparas por Tsuruko la dejarías en paz, dejarías que sanara, que te olvidara, desearías que ella fuera feliz-continuó Anaru._

_-¿Y quien dice que no deseo que sea feliz?-replicó Yukiatsu más molesto._

_-¡La mantienes a tu lado sólo por tu propia comodidad!-respondió Anaru casi a los gritos-¡La usas para subir tu autoestima!_

_-¡No te permito que…!-exclamó Yukiatsu furioso._

Justo entonces Jintan entró a la base.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

Yukiatsu desvió la mirada.

_-¿Has visto a Tsuruko, Jintan?-preguntó Poppo en un intento por calmar la tensión._

_-Me encontré con ella en la estación de camino hacia aquí-respondió Jintan._

Todos lo miraron sobresaltados, Yukiatsu se asomó para ver tras él.

_-¿Vino contigo?_

_-No vendrá-respondió Jintan negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Por qué no?-exclamó Yukiatsu exasperado._

_-No me quedó muy claro, mencionó una mudanza o algo así-respondió Jintan encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Mudanza?-exclamó Yukiatsu exasperado._

_-¿Por qué te molestas?-preguntó Jintan extrañado-¿Ocurre algo?_

Yukiatsu no respondió, se dispuso a irse, pero Anaru lo sostuvo del brazo.

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-¿Vas a buscarla?-preguntó ella._

_-¡No es tu problema!_

_-¿Con que objeto, Yukiatsu? ¿Para qué prolongas esto?-gritó Anaru._

_-¡No sé de qué rayos hablas!_

_-¿Acaso no quieres que ella te olvide?_

_-¡Cállate!-explotó Yukiatsu._

_-Yukiatsu… Tú…-murmuró Jintan sorprendido._

_-No quieres que te olvide…-murmuró Anaru._

_-¡Dije que me sueltes!-exclamó Yukiatsu y se soltó bruscamente saliendo a toda prisa del lugar._

_-¡Yukiatsu!-gritaron Jintan y Poppo a la vez._

Pero él no los escuchó, corrió a toda prisa, no entendía el por qué pero quería ver a Tsuruko, necesitaba una explicación de su parte, quería saber porque se comportaba así y en especial quería saber si de lo que Anaru le había dicho era verdad, si lo que ella pretendía era alejarse para olvidarlo. Esa sola idea lo hacía sentir terriblemente solo, a pesar de lo mucho que había amado a Menma, Tsuruko había sido la que siempre había estado a su lado, la única que conocía todo de él, nunca se había puesto a pensar que sería de él sin ella. Anaru tenía razón en algo, era un completo egoísta.

_- ¿Estás en casa? ¿Podrías salir un momento? Estoy afuera _

Nuevamente sin respuesta, pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácil, tocó el timbre repetidamente, pero parecía no haber nadie en la casa se asomó por una ventana y quedó pasmado al ver que la casa estaba completamente vacía.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Un saludo especial para thespirit123, muchas gracias por tus reviews ;)_

**El Nombre de la Flor**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 2**

Un año había pasado desde que Menma había partido definitivamente de este mundo, el plazo que Tsuruko se había impuesto había concluido, todo había tomado su lugar naturalmente, acababa de mudarse a la zona norte de Chichibú, dicha zona era tan lejana que tenía que tomar dos trenes para llegar a su antigua escuela. Esperaba el segundo tren, como siempre, leyendo un libro, disfrutaba evadirse de la realidad y entrar en una nueva, fantasear hacia parte de ella.

_-¡Tsuruko!_

Levantó la mirada automáticamente al escuchar ese apodo, pero al ver quien lo mencionaba volvió a sumergirse en su lectura, la vida era una ironía tras otra, justo el día que el plazo concluía era cuando más temprano se lo encontraba. Yukiatsu llegó hasta ella y, como nunca hacía, se sentó a su lado.

_-Buenos días-sonrió._

_-Buenos días-respondió Tsuruko, que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su contacto, pero no levantó la mirada hacia él._

Siguió concentrada en su lectura, él la miraba fijamente, no había dormido nada la noche pasada, pero su desvelo le había servido para calmarse y reflexionar.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

Ella no respondió. Él suspiró con impaciencia.

_-Ya llevas mucho tiempo portándote así, cada vez te alejas más, ya ni me respondes el teléfono… _

_-Ah sí-dijo ella distraídamente-Cambié de número._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó él sobresaltado-¿Por qué?_

_-Nuevo teléfono-respondió ella mostrándoselo._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-replicó él-Intercambiemos números._

Tsuruko ladeó la cabeza, pensando.

_-¿Acaso no quieres?-preguntó Yukiatsu desconcertado._

_-¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?-preguntó Tsuruko con suavidad._

_-Pensaría que no quieres que te llame…_

Tsuruko suspiró levemente.

_-¿Por qué no me miras?-exclamó Yukiatsu perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia-¿Estás evitándome?_

Ella meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_-No es nada-respondió._

_-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión de ayer?-replicó él, tenía tanto que decir y habló tan rápido que se le enredaron las palabras y al final no dijo nada entendible._

Tsuruko no respondió ni hizo nada. Yukiatsu respiró profundo para calmarse.

_-Anoche estuve en tu casa-dijo secamente._

Tsuruko lo miró por primera vez.

_-¿Te mudarás?-preguntó él._

_-Ya lo hice._

Yukiatsu se quedó sin palabras.

_-Llegó el tren-dijo Tsuruko sin que hubiera ninguna necesidad pues el sonido del tren era suficiente anuncio de su llegada._

Se incorporó y él la imitó, a la vez que la tomaba del brazo.

_-Tsuruko…_

_-¿Podrías parar ya?-replicó ella._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Déjalo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Deja de hacer esto._

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-Fingir que te importo._

_-¿Fingir?_

_-¿No lo he dejado claro?-respondió Tsuruko-Ya es suficiente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya es suficiente-repitió ella haciendo énfasis en cada palabra._

_-¿Por qué?-exclamó Yukiatsu muy molesto._

_-¿En serio me preguntas eso?-replicó ella._

_-¡Sí!-exclamó Yukiatsu-¡Explícame! _

_-¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo así?-replicó ella._

_-¡No!-respondió Yukiatsu inmediatamente._

Tsuruko no pudo evitar sonreír resignadamente, las puertas del tren se abrieron, ella aprovechó la distracción para soltarse de Yukiatsu y entró al tren, él entró detrás de ella.

_-¡Tsuruko!-insistió._

Ella esperó sólo lo suficiente y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran se deslizó fuera del tren.

_-Adiós Yukiatsu-sonrió._

_-¡Tsuruko!-gritó Yukiatsu golpeando la puerta con el puño._

El tren aceleró llevándose a Yukiatsu con él. Tsuruko suspiró, era el final. No le había dicho a nadie que ése era su último día en esa escuela, se había trasladado al Instituto Técnico Superior de Chichibú que quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad y muy lejos de la antigua escuela, había pensado asistir ese último día, sin embargo el anticipado encuentro con Yukiatsu le había hecho cambiar de idea, había decidido alejarse completamente de él, no quería seguirse haciendo daño ni hacerle daño a él, lo mejor para los dos era volverse extraños.

Mientras salía de la estación vio a Poppo pasar en su motocicleta.

_-¡Tsuruko!_

_-Hola._

_-Buenos días._

_-¿Trabajando?-preguntó ella._

_-Si ¿No deberías estar yendo a la escuela?-preguntó Poppo desconcertado._

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_-Yukiatsu estaba como un loco anoche buscándote-dijo Poppo._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_ –_preguntó Poppo confuso._

_-Nada en particular-respondió ella._

_-¿De veras no vas a ir a la escuela?-murmuró Poppo sin comprender._

_-Me transfirieron al Instituto Técnico Superior-respondió Tsuruko sin darle importancia-Comienzo mañana._

_-¡Genial!-exclamó Poppo dándole palmadas en la espalda-¡Felicitaciones! Pero… ¿No queda al otro extremo de la ciudad?_

_-Si-respondió Tsuruko-Y sobre eso… _

Poppo la miró sin comprender.

_-Me mudé ayer-dijo Tsuruko._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Poppo sorprendido-¿Te mudaste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

_-No me gustan las despedidas…_

_-Pero… Esto cambia todo…-murmuró Poppo desconsolado-Las reuniones… Los Guardianes de la Paz…_

_-Lo sé-sonrió Tsuruko apenada._

_-Promete que intentarás asistir a una que otra reunión-dijo Poppo decididamente._

_-Poppo…_

_-No digo que a todas las reuniones-replicó él-Una que otra, las que puedas. Promételo Tsuruko._

_-Está bien-suspiró ella resignada-Lo prometo._

_-¡Esa es mi Tsuruko!-sonrió Poppo palmeándole la cabeza._

_-Bueno, me voy-dijo ella._

_-Oye espera…-murmuró Poppo cayendo en cuenta y recordando la noche pasada en la base secreta-¿Yukiatsu ya lo sabe?_

_-Sabe lo suficiente-respondió Tsuruko distraídamente mientras sacaba su celular-Y por cierto, cambié de número._

Poppo se apresuró a sacar el suyo e intercambiaron números.

_-Y Poppo… Si no te importa…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-No le des mi número a Yukiatsu._

• • •

Yukiatsu no entró a clase ese día, esperó la llegada de Tsuruko en la puerta de la escuela pero ella nunca llegó, regresó a la estación de trenes y no dio con ella, no entendía porque sentía esa angustia, Tsuruko siempre era taciturna, extraña y silenciosa, pero esta vez había sido diferente, la forma como se había despedido, lo había dejado inquieto, tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba una respuesta y ni siquiera entendía porque.

_-¡Yukiatsu!_

Ya caía el atardecer y él iba de regreso a su casa cuando escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre, se volvió para ver a Anaru corriendo hacia él.

_-¿Anaru?_

Ella llegó hasta él.

_-¿Viste a Tsuruko hoy?-preguntó jadeando._

_-En la mañana si-respondió Yukiatsu-La he estado buscando…_

_-La acaban de transferir-dijo Anaru sin rodeos._

_-¿Transferir?_

_-Fue transferida al Instituto Técnico Superior-respondió Anaru._

_-¿Qué? Imposible-replicó Yukiatsu-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Ella se lo dijo a Poppo esta mañana y eso no es todo… _

_-¿Eh?_

_-Se mudó a la zona norte._

Yukiatsu quedó en shock, ella le había hablado de eso meses atrás, la beca en el Instituto Técnico Superior era una realidad, todo lo que ella había dicho en la estación era en serio, se estaba despidiendo, pidiéndole que la dejara ir.

_-¿Yukiatsu?_

Él volvió a la realidad con un respingo y la miró.

_-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Anaru._

_-¿De qué?-replicó Yukiatsu._

_-¿No harás nada?-preguntó Anaru desconcertada-¿La dejarás ir así nada más? Anoche dejaste claro que no quieres._

_-¿Qué más da?-replicó Yukiatsu desviando la mirada incómodo-Como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo…_

_-Entonces dime ¿Qué vas a hacer sin ella?_

_-¿Sin… Ella?_

_-¿Lo ves?-dijo Anaru-No estás listo para dejarla ir._

Yukiatsu suspiró profundamente.

_-Tú misma lo dijiste, Anaru… Soy un egoísta, no pienso más que en mí mismo… Así que si lo que ella quiere es alejarse de mí, dejaré que lo haga._


	4. Capítulo 3

**El Nombre de la Flor**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 3**

Tsuruko había cambiado radicalmente. Su cabello había crecido un poco y había decidido cambiar de estilo, lo llevaba largo adelante y corto atrás, le gustaba como enmarcaba su cara y le permitía ocultar su mirada cuando fuera preciso. Completaba seis meses de vivir en la zona norte, acababa de terminar su primer semestre en el Instituto Técnico Superior de Chichibú, se había desenvuelto bien y aunque el nivel del nuevo instituto era bastante alto, había logrado tomar el ritmo y mantenía buenas calificaciones, tenía nuevos compañeros y amigos, y finalmente se había alejado por completo de Yukiatsu, eso la hacía sentir bastante tranquila y le había hecho caer en cuenta del peso que su constante presencia había tenido en su vida.

Desde que se mudó no había podido asistir a ninguna de las reuniones de Los Guardianes de la Paz, que se celebraban una vez al mes en la base secreta, los estudios la tenían completamente absorbida y el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre lo dedicaba a un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, estaba ahorrando para estudiar Arte en la Universidad al terminar el instituto. Pero a pesar de la sensación de paz que tenía desde que dejó de ver a Yukiatsu no podía evitar sentir un vacío, no sólo por él, también por Poppo, Jintan y Anaru, hablaba a menudo con ellos por teléfono o por mensajes, pero no era lo mismo.

Mientras estaba en el salón de pintura terminando un cuadro que entregaría la semana siguiente sonó su celular.

_-Esta noche reunión en la Base Secreta, por favor no faltes, te extrañamos. Anaru_

Tsuruko no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, miró su cuadro, ya estaba terminado, era viernes y no trabajaba esa tarde, tenía prácticamente libre el fin de semana, le echó un vistazo al reloj, aún era temprano, si se daba prisa podía pasar a saludarlos y regresar a tiempo para no perder el tren. Recogió sus cosas y salió.

• • •

_-¿Creen que Tsuruko venga esta vez?-preguntó Poppo algo desalentado, caminando con Jintan y Anaru hacia la base secreta._

_-Lo dudo-respondió Anaru pensativa-Es obvio que está evitando a Yukiatsu, además su nueva escuela es muy exigente, no hace más que estudiar._

_-Y creo que tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo también-dijo Jintan._

_-Ah sí, es cierto-dijo Anaru recordando el detalle._

_-Qué lástima que las cosas terminaran así-comentó Jintan balanceando la bolsa de bocadillos que acababan de comprar para la reunión._

_-Yukiatsu no supo manejarlo-dijo Anaru-Y en mi opinión, Tsuruko merece algo mejor._

_-Pero Yukiatsu ha cambiado mucho desde que ella se mudó-dijo Poppo-Creo que es el que más la extraña, pero no lo quiere admitir._

_-Es tan tonto-suspiró Anaru con impaciencia-Si admitiera que la quiere no la habría dejado ir._

_-¿Yukiatsu quiere a Tsuruko?-murmuró Jintan-¿De veras lo crees?_

_-Con ver como quedó cuando ella se fue es suficiente para darse cuenta, Jintan-dijo Anaru como si fuera muy obvio._

_-Pero ellos nunca hablaron de eso-replicó él._

_-Claro que si-difirió Anaru-Cuando nos reunimos para entregarle nuestras cartas a Menma hace un año ella se le confesó._

_-¿En serio?-exclamaron Jintan y Poppo al unísono._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y Yukiatsu que le respondió?-preguntó Poppo._

_-Tsuruko no escuchó su respuesta-dijo Anaru-Fue tan tonta…_

_-Por lo visto ambos lo son-sonrió Jintan con gracia._

Cuando llegaron Yukiatsu ya estaba en la base, tal como lo había dicho Poppo, no era ni la sombra de antes, se empeñaba en disimularlo, pero la ausencia de Tsuruko le había sentado fatal, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, ya no se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia y curiosamente había adoptado la costumbre de leer para evadirse de la realidad.

_-¡Hola Yukiatsu!-saludó Poppo con su habitual entusiasmo._

Él lo saludó con la mano sin despegar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

_-Es como si Tsuruko siguiera aquí-le susurró Jintan a Anaru que contuvo la risa._

_-¿Comenzamos?-preguntó Poppo mientras Anaru colocaba los bocadillos en la mesa._

_-Si-respondió Yukiatsu distraídamente-Nadie más vendrá._

_-Mmm…-murmuró Jintan apesadumbrado-Probablemente tengas razón._

_-¿Podrías cerrar la cortina, Yukiatsu?-dijo Anaru-Hace mucho frío._

Estaba por llegar el invierno, por lo que las lluvias y las corrientes de viento helado eran pan de cada día. Yukiatsu suspiró y se incorporó, cuando cerró la cortina alguien chocó de frente contra él.

_-¡Ay!_

El reflejo de Yukiatsu fue sostener la mano que emergió de la cortina y halarla hacia adentro. Ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, todos se quedaron callados ante la sorpresiva llegada. Era Tsuruko, habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que la vieron, estaba impresionantemente cambiada, desde el estilo de su cabello hasta su semblante, pero conservaba su esencia. Su rostro y el de Yukiatsu quedaron muy cerca y ella prácticamente quedó encima de él.

_-Tsuruko…-murmuró él completamente sonrojado._

_-Hola…-murmuró ella con una sonrisa forzada._

Y aunque el encuentro fue completamente inesperado lo que más impacto causó en Yukiatsu, incluso más que el cambio en su apariencia, fue su olor, era la primera vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Tsuruko para percibir su olor, era un olor dulce, floral y extrañamente cautivador. Ella intentó incorporarse pero Yukiatsu seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

_-¿Yukiatsu?-murmuró ella._

_-¿Eh?-murmuró él dando un respingo._

_-¿Me dejas levantar?-respondió Tsuruko señalando su mano._

_-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!-exclamó Yukiatsu avergonzado soltándola._

Ni bien Tsuruko alcanzó a incorporarse se vio atrapada en el abrazo grupal de Poppo y Anaru.

_-¡Tsuruko!-gritaron a coro mientras la estrechaban._

_-Hola-sonrió ella avergonzada._

_-Que gusto volver a verte, Tsuruko-sonrió Jintan._

Ella sonrió algo apenada y se sentó.

_-Lo siento, el instituto es muy exigente y el poco tiempo libre que me queda estoy en mi trabajo de medio tiempo-explicó-Debo ahorrar dinero para la universidad._

_-¡Genial Tsuruko!-sonrió Poppo orgulloso-¡Como siempre tan responsable y organizada! ¡No se podría esperar menos de ti!_

_-Podría decirse eso –sonrió ella-Supongo que ahora si tengo todo bajo control…_

Yukiatsu no pudo evitar mirarla y se sentó al otro extremo del lugar. La reunión fue muy agradable y divertida, pero la tensión entre Yukiatsu y Tsuruko era más que evidente, él en especial se sentía sumamente incómodo, no por su presencia, sino por lo que su cambio había generado en él, ese olor, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

_ -Parece que va a llover-comentó Anaru asomándose por la ventana._

Tsuruko la imitó y dio un respingo al percatarse que ya estaba muy oscuro.

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Perderé el tren!_

Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y echó a correr.

_-¡Nos vemos!-se despidió apresuradamente._

_-¡Tsuruko!-gritó Poppo asomándose a la puerta mientras ella se alejaba corriendo-¡Deja que te acompañe!_

_-¡Descuida!-gritó ella perdiéndose en la distancia-¡Estaré bien!_

Mientras corría por el oscuro bosque comenzó a llover, resbaló con el barro y cayó de espaldas, deslizándose varios metros hacia abajo, se incorporó entre quejidos, estaba toda llena de barro, se levantó y siguió corriendo hacia la estación, pero cuando llegó el último tren de la jornada ya había partido.

_-¡No puede ser!-se quejó ella angustiada._

Observó alrededor, la estación estaba desierta, ya era muy tarde y ella estaba mojada y llena de barro, no había modo de ir caminando, la zona norte era muy lejos. Se dejó caer sentada en una de la bancas pero algo moviéndose en la plataforma opuesta llamó su atención, era un hombre, Tsuruko no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, él la miraba fijamente y al detallarlo se percató que no era la primera vez que lo veía, él siempre solía estar en esa estación, pero no sólo eso, también solía frecuentar el restaurante donde ella trabajaba y siempre la veía de esa manera, como si fuera algo comestible, nunca había pasado nada, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba completamente sola, era muy tarde y no había nadie más en la estación. Para su mayor terror, el hombre se bajó a las vías del tren y las atravesó, yendo directamente hacia ella.

Tsuruko comenzó a hurgar en su bolso con el mayor disimulo posible, buscando su gas de pimienta, la situación no pintaba nada bien.

_-Buenas noches, señorita._

Tsuruko no respondió, se puso de pie, lista para correr en caso de ser necesario.

_-Es muy extraño verla sin su noviecito…-comentó el hombre._

Tsuruko se sobresaltó, ella siempre acudía a esa estación con Yukiatsu, así que esa era la razón por la que el hombre no se le había acercado antes.

_-Y bueno… ¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita como usted sola a estas horas de la noche?_

_-No le interesa…-replicó ella._

_-No se asuste, señorita-replicó el hombre subiendo a la plataforma, despedía un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol._

_-Mi novio… Viene en camino…-mintió Tsuruko a la desesperada._

_-Déjalo y ven conmigo, preciosa-dijo el hombre acercándosele._

_-Aléjese-le advirtió Tsuruko._

El hombre siguió acercándose, Tsuruko retrocedió asustada.

_-¡Dije que se aleje! ¡No me toque! ¡Mi… Mi novio está por llegar! _

El hombre la agarró del brazo y su bolso cayó al suelo, Tsuruko se debatió gritando y empujó al hombre lejos de sí, en su ebriedad el hombre perdió el equilibrio y la soltó, empujándola hacia atrás, Tsuruko tropezó con su propio bolso y se fue de espaldas. El hombre se lanzó encima de ella que cerró los ojos horrorizada. Pero para su sorpresa no cayó, al abrir los ojos se percató que alguien la rodeaba con un brazo firmemente, alzó la mirada.

_-¡Yukiatsu!_

Él no la miró, con su brazo libre sostenía la mano con la que el ebrio había estado a punto de tocarla. Era la primera vez que Tsuruko lo veía así, su expresión era amenazante, estaba realmente furioso, empujó al hombre tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema, mocoso?-replicó el ebrio desde el suelo._

Yukiatsu lo miró cortantemente mientras recogía del suelo el bolso de Tsuruko.

_-Si te le vuelves a acercar, te mato._

El hombre retrocedió atemorizado. Yukiatsu se dio vuelta con su brazo aún alrededor de los hombros de Tsuruko y subieron las escaleras para salir de la estación.

_-Yukiatsu…-murmuró Tsuruko asustada._

_-Tonta…-murmuró él con los dientes apretados-¿Por qué no dejaste que Poppo te acompañara?_

_-Tenía prisa…_

_-Maldición…-murmuró Yukiatsu apretando más su agarre sobre ella-Quiero ir y matar a ese tipo…_

_-No lo hagas-replicó Tsuruko-No pasó nada…_

_-Cállate-replicó él más molesto aún-Eres tan imprudente…_

_-Cálmate Yukiatsu-replicó ella, aunque aún temblaba por el frío y el pánico._

_¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó él al percatarse de lo sucia que estaba._

_-Me caí en el bosque-murmuró ella avergonzada._

Yukiatsu resopló con impaciencia y siguió caminando sin soltarla. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Tsuruko mirando alrededor._

_-A mi casa-respondió él sin dejar de mirar al frente._

_-Pero…-replicó Tsuruko incómoda._

_-¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí de noche?-respondió él ofendido-Perdiste el tren ¿No? _

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Ya es muy tarde, no conseguirás transporte-dijo él._

Tsuruko no replicó más, no tenía sentido discutir, Yukiatsu estaba realmente molesto y decidido.

_-Ya puedes soltarme-dijo ella incómoda por la forma como la abrazaba-Estoy bien._

_-No quiero-replicó él._

Tsuruko lo miró sobresaltada, pero no dijo nada más, el contacto con él la tranquilizaba y la calidez de su cuerpo la hacía sentir mejor, él jadeaba, pero no sólo por la ira que sentía, estaba cansado, había corrido para alcanzarla, lo que había sido una suerte, quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado si él no llegaba a tiempo, el sólo imaginarlo lo hizo enfurecerse aún más y estrechó más a Tsuruko que no hacía más que mirarlo, completamente sobrecogida.


	5. Capítulo 4

**El Nombre de la Flor**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 4**

Llegaron a la casa de Yukiatsu, para Tsuruko fue un alivio cuando él la soltó para abrir la puerta, su contacto le había generado tal taquicardia que su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, era la primera vez que la trataba así.

_-¿No hay nadie en casa?-preguntó Tsuruko al notar el silencio y la oscuridad._

_-Mis padres fueron a visitar a mi abuela en Saitama-respondió Yukiatsu distraídamente-Regresan mañana._

Subió las escaleras y Tsuruko lo siguió. Entraron a su habitación y él fue directamente al clóset mientras se quitaba la empapada chaqueta. Tsuruko lo observó en silencio. Él sacó uno de sus pijamas y se lo entregó.

_-Te prepararé el baño, puedes usar esto._

_-No es necesario…-replicó Tsuruko muy nerviosa._

_-No seas tonta-replicó él saliendo de la habitación-Estás mojada y llena de barro, un baño te sentará bien. _

Salió de la habitación, Tsuruko suspiró profundamente, era insólito estar en esa situación con Yukiatsu a esas alturas. Él entró un momento después. Tsuruko se estremeció y desvió la mirada, él no llevaba camiseta y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

_-Ya está listo el baño-dijo él._

_-Gracias…-murmuró ella saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación._

En efecto, el baño le resultó relajante y le ayudó a tranquilizarse, se puso el pijama de Yukiatsu y salió, él ya había preparado una improvisada cama en el suelo de la habitación.

_-Lamento todo esto…-susurró ella avergonzada al ver todas las molestias que le estaba causando._

Él negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia.

_-Duerme en mi cama-le dijo-Arrópate bien, el aire acondicionado ha estado fallando._

_-Pero…_

_-Deja de replicar-la interrumpió él saliendo de la habitación-Voy a bañarme._

Tenía razón, el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, hacía mucho frío, así que Tsuruko, se metió en la cama y le envío un mensaje a su madre, diciéndole que dormiría en casa de Anaru. Yukiatsu salió del baño y se sentó en la improvisada cama que había arreglado en el suelo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

_-Oye Yukiatsu…_

Él la miró.

_-Gracias por todo._

_-Si si-respondió él colgando la toalla en el perchero junto a la puerta-Voy a apagar la luz._

_-Está bien._

Quedaron a oscuras, pero ninguno podía dormir, era obvia la razón, los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos con la situación.

_-Tsuruko…_

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su voz en la oscuridad.

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Me odias?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Tú me odias?_

_-Claro que no-respondió ella-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Te transferiste de escuela para alejarte de mí, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta..._

_-No te des tanta importancia-sonrió Tsuruko irónicamente-Me transferí porque era una gran oportunidad para mí._

_-Te mudaste, cambiaste de número-replicó Yukiatsu obstinadamente._

_-¿Puedes culparme?-preguntó ella perdiendo la paciencia- Pero déjame aclararte que el hecho de que me quiera alejar de ti no significa que te odie._

_-Pero siempre he sido un egoísta, nunca he pensado en nadie más que en mi mismo-replicó Yukiatsu-Te he usado de la peor forma…_

_-Eso ya pasó-respondió Tsuruko-No vivas en el pasado, Yukiatsu._

_-¿Entonces no me odias?_

_-No._

_-Pero quieres olvidarme._

_-Podría decirse._

_-Has cambiado mucho._

_-¿Eso es bueno o malo?_

_-Diferente-respondió él._

_-Ya veo…_

Se quedaron callados otro largo rato.

_-Tsuruko._

_-¿Si?_

_-Me dio gusto volver a verte. _

_-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó ella._

_-Te he extrañado._

Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, su corazón brincó, era increíble que una sola frase sacudiera por completo su mundo. Suspiró, aún no lo superaba y estar a solas con él, a oscuras en su habitación no ayudaba nada. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, sólo distinguía su oscura silueta en el suelo, pero pudo percatarse de que temblaba notablemente.

_-¿Tienes frío?_

_-No-murmuró él intentado disimular._

_-Yukiatsu-replicó Tsuruko exasperada._

_-Había olvidado que mis excusas no funcionan contigo-suspiró él._

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba no podía quedarse sin hacer nada ante esa situación, inspiró profundamente.

_-Ven._

_-¿Eh?_

_-No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa-murmuró ella muy sonrojada-Ya te mojaste por mi culpa, incluso te pusiste en peligro por mi culpa y no quiero que…_

Se quedó a media frase, Yukiatsu acababa de sentarse a su lado en la cama, sus ojos casi parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

_-¿En serio no te molesta?_

_-No…-mintió ella dándole la espalda._

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero a pesar del nerviosismo que le causaba compartir la cama con Yukiatsu, su presencia la hizo entrar en calor casi de inmediato.

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yukiatsu al sentir su estremecimiento._

_-Sí-mintió ella-Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches._

• •

Tsuruko dormía plácidamente, había pasado tiempo desde que sentía tanta calidez y tanta paz, sabía que era sábado, así que no tenía que levantarse tan temprano, no quería abrir los ojos, quería prolongar esa agradable sensación tanto como le fuera posible, el olor que la rodeaba le era muy familiar, era perfume, perfume de hombre, al percatarse de eso abrió los ojos de golpe.

_-Buenos días, princesa-la saludó Yukiatsu justo a su lado._

_-¡Yukiatsu!-exclamó ella sorprendida y sonrojada._

El agradable calor y olor provenían de él, sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca antes, fue entonces cuando Tsuruko recordó que acababa de pasar la noche con él, su sonrojo se intensificó notablemente.

_-Aléjate-murmuró Tsuruko muy nerviosa._

Él se inclinó sobre ella en un intento de retirar su brazo para levantarse, Tsuruko al verlo cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieta, podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre su rostro, Yukiatsu se sobresaltó al verla, estaba completamente indefensa, podría haberla besado y se sintió muy tentado a hacerlo, comprendió entonces que acababa de descubrir el punto débil de Tsuruko, ella siempre había sido muy fuerte mentalmente, mucho más madura que las chicas de su edad, pero cuando se trataba del contacto físico era muy vulnerable y curiosamente, eso la hacía ver hermosa a sus ojos. Eso le aclaró porque siempre procuraba mantener su distancia con él.

Lo cierto era que desde que ella se había alejado de su lado se había dado cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, de lo importante que era ella en su vida, el no poder verla en la escuela, no hablarle por teléfono, no caminar a su lado todos los días lo había cambiado, le había puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Tenerla tan cerca hizo que se le secara la boca y que su corazón se acelerara, pero no quería lastimarla más, se suponía que ella lo estaba olvidando, si se dejaba llevar y la besaba seguiría siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, respiró hondo, recuperando el control de sí mismo.

_-Tsuruko…-murmuró._

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue mucho más difícil para Yukiatsu contenerse, pero desvió la mirada de inmediato.

_-No puedo levantarme-replicó él y señaló encima de su cabeza._

Tsuruko alzó la mirada para percatarse que su cabeza descansaba sobre el brazo de él, prácticamente habían dormido abrazados. Se sentó en la cama de un brinco, era la situación más comprometedora de toda su vida y justo tenía que ser con Yukiatsu. Él se rió nerviosamente y se levantó.

_-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó en un intento de aligerar la tensión._

_-Si…-titubeó ella sin mirarlo._

Se escuchó un automóvil afuera, Yukiatsu se asomó por la ventana.

_-Llegaron mis padres._

Tsuruko se levantó de un salto, buscó sus lentes y se los puso, no quería que los padres de Yukiatsu los encontraran en esa situación. Él volvió a reír al ver su angustia.

_-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-preguntó ella._

_-En la lavadora-respondió él._

_-Pero… La necesito, no puedo permitir que tus padres me vean así…_

_-No te preocupes -replicó él-A ambos les caes bien._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver-replicó ella-Podrían pensar…_

El sonido volvió a surgir y el automóvil se fue.

_-¿Ves? Mi padre se fue a trabajar-dijo Yukiatsu asomándose nuevamente por la ventana-Ha venido a dejar a mi madre, bajemos._

_-Pero…_

_-Deja de complicarlo todo-suspiró él y le abrió la puerta dándole paso._

Tsuruko suspiró con resignación y salió. Bajaron las escaleras.

_-¿Atsumu?-preguntó su madre desde la cocina-¿Eres tú?_

_-Sí, buenos días-respondió él._

Entraron a la cocina, la señora se sobresaltó al ver a Tsuruko.

_-¡Chiriko-chan! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!_

_-Buenos días-saludó ella tímidamente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó la madre de Yukiatsu._

La miró de arriba a abajo para percatarse que llevaba un pijama de su hijo, lo miró elocuentemente.

_-Perdió el tren y estaba mojada-explicó Yukiatsu sin inmutarse-Así que pasó la noche aquí._

Su madre no respondió, pero la forma como sonrió inquietó mucho a Tsuruko.

_-Siéntense, les prepararé el desayuno._

_-Yukiatsu…-titubeó Tsuruko-Mi ropa…_

_-En la lavadora-repitió él señalando la máquina._

Tsuruko se acercó.

_-Acabo de poner el ciclo de lavado-dijo la madre de Yukiatsu-Esa ropa era un desastre ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-Me caí-murmuró Tsuruko._

_-Con esta lluvia tardará en secarse-dijo la señora Matsuyuki-Lo mejor será que la recojas luego, Atsumu puede prestarte algo de ropa._

Tsuruko no pudo evitar poner expresión desdichada, lo que le faltaba, aparte de haber dormido en la misma cama con él, ahora tenía que irse a su casa vistiendo su ropa. Yukiatsu subió a buscar algo de ropa para Tsuruko, en cuanto salió de la cocina la señora Matsuyuki se volvió hacia ella.

_-No imaginas la alegría que me da volver a verte, Chiriko-chan._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Atsumu quedó muy deprimido cuando te mudaste-explicó la señora-Nunca lo había visto así, incluso han bajado sus calificaciones en la escuela, le haces mucha falta._

_-Imposible-respondió Tsuruko sorprendida-Él siempre fue el segundo de la clase._

_-Ahora es el cuarto-respondió la madre de Yukiatsu._

_-Y usted dice que eso es… ¿Por mí?_

_-Claro niña-respondió ella como si fuera muy obvio-Él te necesita mucho, aunque no lo quiera admitir._


End file.
